Naruto: Battle of the Demons
by angelicwings1
Summary: : naruto comes back after four years of training, for his nomination as the next hokage, but things turn for the worst when a mythical demon was released from his seal endangering human kind. Now with sakura kidnapped naruto will stop at nothing to save her, even if it means disguising himself as a demon and eating raw meat…best believe he will
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since naruto been gone, and two years since the war, and everything was back the way it was. Shikamaru and Temari got married, Ino was now dating sai, Hinata became the clan leader, Sasuke been visiting konoha with team taka by his side, lady tsunade she has inform us that she will be resigning, but no one knew who would take her place, I'm hoping and praying its naruto, but no one has seen or heard of him. Anyway, kakashi-sensei…well he's still a pervert and naruto, she thought stopping for a second "WHEN I SEE THAT IDIOT, I WILL KICK HIS SORRY ASS BACK TO WHERE HE DISAPPEARED TOO" she screams out loud

"You know sakura, people are starting to think your going crazy, yelling at no one in particular" her best friend said

"Shut up ino, you wouldn't understand" she whispers

"Actually I do your mad at naruto for leaving you without saying goodbye and your mad at yourself for asking sasuke if you would come with him."

Sakura sighs and looks down " your right ino-pig, Its because of what I said that made him disappeared. If only I wasn't scared to tell him how much I appreciate him and considered him as my special person."

"You're right...You missed your chance forehead, he could be married or even have a girlfriend by now. I mean the guy have been waiting forever for you, so its about time he gives up" she says observing sakura expression, when she saw the hurt expression on her face she smiles knowingly _she's such a baka, why cant she just realize what I see_ she thought

Hearing ino say that, irritate her for something, she knew ino's right but for some reason she didn't want to see her blond with another girl _wait a minute…did I…just claim naruto as my own _she thought _NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT _she practically scream in her head _but… do I really want to see him with another girl besides me?_ she thought before her mind went to hinata and her and naruto holding hands and almost kissing; "NO!" she screams standing up, and making her friend look up at her.

"No what sakura?" she says confuse

Sakura feeling embarrassed that she said it out loud blushes and sat back on the bench, refusing to look at ino's face. _I cant believe I said that out loud _ she thought, _now she will know that her words really got to me_ she groans miserably

"Forehead? … You ok?"

"Eh... Yeah I'm fine just thinking about lady tsunade announcement" she says before smiling and saying in her head _nice save_

Ino looks at her friend for a second before saying "I give up…. how long you will keep acting like you don't like naruto"

"W-W-What are you talking about ino, I don't like him" she says

"You're right you don't like him, you love him" she says getting up and stand in front of her "It's about time you stop acting like a bitch and tell the boy how you feel" she says this time angry

"ino what's got into you? you weren't like this a moment ago, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM"

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU FOREHEAD, I KNOW YOU DON'T LOVE SASUKE ANYMORE, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KEEP CONFUSING YOURSELF WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE THAT IDIOT" she screams

"I'M NOT OK" she says before glaring at her best friend "NARUTO IS…HE IS… SPECIAL TO ME, I KNOW THAT, I FEEL SO ALONE WHEN HE'S NOT AROUND AND I FEEL EMPTY. HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT MADE ME FEEL SO MUCH LOVE, AND IT HURTS DAMMIT!" she screams now in tears

Ino soften when she saw her best friend shield finally breaking, she wanted to sit down and hug her, but she wants her friend to admit what everyone could see, even sasuke could see it. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I WANT TO ACCEPT HIM, BUT I'M AFRAID THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM"

"And it hurts ino, It hurts how much I miss him, and also" she says hesitating

"Also what sakura" she asks while holding her breath

"And also love him" she says, making ino let go of the breath she was holding _finally she admit it_ she thought before hugging her friend lovingly

"Took you long enough forehead" she says holding her tight

Elsewhere, a tall handsome young man was walking towards the entrance of konoha; he was wearing a black fishnet shirt, and orange pants. his bangs were similar to the fourths but a little bit longer and his hair were more spikier than ever. And every step he takes, he ends up leaving a crater on the ground, normal ninjas wouldn't be able to see an electrical chakra surrounding his foot area dangerously flicking around, but his master could.

The man looks at his home and inhale the air before screaming " I'M FINALLY BACK, OKAASAN, OTTOSEN"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously****: ino and sakura were sitting on the bench talking about her problems, when finally sakura admits her feelings for naruto; meanwhile a man comes to konoha with his sensei, screaming his back….now on to the story**

* * *

The man walks to the gate with confidence, but he was soon stopped by konoha guards. "Who are you?" one of them said

"You guys seriously don't recognize me?" he says grinning

"I'm sorry, but we're not familiarize with your face" he says

His sensei looks at him before sighing "I told you kid, you've change a lot, so don't expect people to recognize you of the bat" he says

"I know that perv-"he proclaims, but was quickly cut of by kakashi who came out while reading his perverted book. "Whats going on here" he says looking between the two man

"Well sir, those two are trying to enter the village" he says, making kakashi turns his full body towards them

He looks at the blond and realize how much he resemble the fourth, but that's not what got his attention, it was the demonic chakra he felt coming from him that made him arch his eyebrows _I know this chakra….by any chance could he be _he thought, "Naruto?" he says

The man now known as naruto, smiles at his former sensei while scratching the back of his head "Hi kakashi sensei" he says confirming his answer

"It's been a while…naruto. Everyone will be happy to see you" he says before turning to look at his companion. Kakashi was taken back he was sure this guy was dead, but here he is grinning like always. He quickly cleared his voice and address the guy "how is it possible your alive jiraiya?"

"That can be explained later by this kid, but for right now I need to eat."

"You bet'cha, I can finally eat my ramen" naruto says,

_He's still the same, even as an adult,_ kakashi thought before telling the guards to let them in. When they enter konoha, naruto was surprise to see how much it changed, but he quickly ignored it when he smells his favorite food.

* * *

Elsewhere, After admitting she loves naruto, sakura felt like a wait has been lifted, she felt more at ease with her feelings, the only thing left for her now is to wait until naruto comes back and tell him. "Naruto will be so happy to know that you feel the same way"

"You think so ino-pig?"

"yeah, we all know he loves you, so it wont be long before he comes back and make you his women" she says

Sakura got lost in her imagination thinking about how naruto would react

**Imagination**

"**Naruto I…I love you" **she says while blushing

"**Sakura-chan!"** he says surprise, before grinning

"**I love you too, for so long" **he says

They both move in for a kiss when suddenly his stomach growls demanding to be fed,

embarrassed he scratch his head, while sakura looks down blushingly, before looking up and smile at him,

"**I guess my stomach loves you too**" he says, making her giggle

**End of imagination**

Sakura giggles before saying "yeah...Your right"

"Anyway, how is your relationship going with sai?"

"Its ok; I swear that guy can read people like a book. Sometimes I wish he could put those books away and have a little fun" she says

"That's sai for yah, but I believe the only person who can show him is you ino-pig. You're very lively which is the opposite of sai so go easy on him" she says, before standing up to stretch

"You're right, but I don't want to change him, I like him the way he is" she says staring at her friend

"Your right"

* * *

Meanwhile, naruto was patting his stomach after eating ten bowls of ramen "oh boy, was that good" he says

"You beat your old record kid" jiraiya says

"he he.. Your right pervy-sage, But I'm still hungry"

"NANI!" they scream

"What?" he asks innocently

"Naruto, you practically ate all of our money on ramen noodles, and now your saying you want more" kakashi says

"Damn right" he says

"Well look at the time, I have to go inform lady tsunade that your back" he says swiftly before disappearing

"Jeesh, that guy will never change" he says before turning to his sensei, only to find him talking to random girls. _Even dead he's still a pervert; best believe it_ he thought, not noticing a bunch of females entering the restaurant searching for him. When they saw him they quickly cornered him, asking him many questions and shouting words like "YOU'RE SO HOT!" and "WE LOVE YOU!" _Jeesh I can never get a break _he thought, you see this wasn't the first time girls cornered him. There was the time he went to the public bath to wash when he saw some girls walking in trying to jump him, pervy sage was welcoming it with open arms, and they almost raped him. Thinking about it made him chuckle, _I mean its fine and all, but their not my type…that day I realize how terrible it must have been for sasuke _he thought while shivering. He sighs and grins at them making them squeal even louder; as soon as he was about to poof out of there he saw jiraiya flying out the door while saying "I see you're still the same princess"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, when they saw the hokage showing her monstrous strength, well all except Naruto who was laughing seeing the hokage mad. That soon turns to a frown when she directed her anger on him. "IN MY OFFICE NOW!" she says before poofing away

He sighs quietly tries to sneak away from the girls when one of them heard him hit something. Panicking he quickly ran and the girls follow screaming "get him!" Naruto ran with lightning speed, jumping and dodging anything in his path. He even managed to pass sakura and ino, who were walking home. Once he reached tsunade office, he enters and saw his sensei already there lying on the floor.

Naruto muted something under his breath before sitting down, "what is it baachan?"

Tsunade sat their for a while observing naruto, before speaking "I'm resigning as the fifth hokage" she says, earning a gasp from naruto

"Why?"

"It's about time I start thinking about settling down" she says

Naruto laughs before saying "are you kidding me, it's a little to late for that baachan"

"Shut up you little twerp before I regret my decision" she says slamming her hands on the table

She cleared her throat and sat down, "anyway, I'm getting old and I need someone I can trust and understands what it means to protect this village" she says before adding "that's why I'm nominating you to take my place as the six hokage"

"WHAT!", "are you serious baachan?" he says shock

"I've never been sure so sure in my entire life...Naruto" she says

"What about the council, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't aloud the kyuuba charge to become their leader "

"Fuck them naruto, if they can't see how much you've sacrifice for this village than they are a bigger fool than you think"

Naruto was shock, he would have thought someone else would become hokage after he left, but he was dead wrong. _Man this is something _he thought

"Just think about it naruto, you don't have to rush on your decision" she says, but was soon cut of by naruto's eager voice "I'LL DO IT!" he says "after all its always been my dream to be the next hokage"

tsunade chuckles, " good I will start the preparation right away" she says before turning to jiraiya " now that we got this over with, why is this idiot alive?" she says glaring at his sensei

"It hurts my heart to see that my princess wants me dead" he says now in tears

Naruto chuckle nervously and says "It's a long story baachan"

"As you can see naruto, I have all the time in the world"

**To be continued….**


End file.
